


The flower that blooms in May

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hand Feeding, High School, Holding Hands, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jealousy, Kimono, Male-Female Friendship, Motherhood, OOCness, Possessive Behavior, Presents, Sharing a Room, Singing, Sleeping Together, Summer, Summer Vacation, Team Bonding, Teddy Bears, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Momoi Week 2016.





	1. Satsuki's day

"The only good thing in this whole suck training camp is that we will stay in a hot spring," Aomine groaned, leaning his head back with defeated sigh thinking about the hard training he would have to endure.

"I hope you do not have any dirty thing on your mind, Aomine-kun," Momoi said on a warning voice. It was true that his best friend was only 15, but he was too mature in particular things for her liking.

Aomine gave her a look from under his eyelashes, then rubbed the back of his head.

"You are the only girl who came with us, Satsuki. There is no point of peeking," he declared on a nonchalant voice. Seeing how Satsuki’s face turned into an angry red, he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

He felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around, just to face his light, who had an accusing a serious expression on his face and an accusing look in his eyes. Aomine had never seen him like that before. If he wanted to be totally honest, it was a little bit intimidating – even for him.

"You can not talk about Momoi-san like this, Aomine-kun," Kuroko scolded his friend. "She has her own good qualities as well and you must appreciate it." Momoi felt herself blushing. She knew that all of Tetsu-kun’s compliments came only from friendship, but they warmed her heart nonetheless.

"Tch, whatever!" Aomine said, looking aside in growing embarrassment.

 

Momoi was watching their training with intensity. Her hand was running above the paper, making notes about everything she saw. She had to admit that the training was crueler than ever before. What grabbed her attention more ,however, was the fact that each GoM member’s training was centered around their weaknesses, so they could develop themselves.

"Akashi-kun will be a great captain one day," she said with a fond little smile on her lips. She knew that only someone could prepare a training like that who played with them every day. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, so she turned around. "Captain! What can I help you with?"

Momoi saw how tense the others’ body was. She had a feeling that his ask would be something that he had never asked before from anyone.

"I know that it will be a big favour, Momoi-san, but would you be so kind and share your room with our aces?" Momoi knew why he asked that. No matter how good they were, the team had financial difficulties right then, so booking a room only for one person was not allowed by their coach. She nodded with a smile on her face, which made the captain sigh because of happiness. "You can not even imagine how grateful I am for this, Momoi-san!"

 

It was around 11 PM, but no one was sleeping. Because of the adrenaline in their blood, all five boys were tossing and turning on their futons. Their coach had been warned them twice if they did not sleep, they would not be able to train successfully.

Momoi groaned in annoyance. She knew that Akashi-kun could make the guys behave, but sadly, he shared a room with their captain. She pushed herself up to her elbow, looking around angrily.

"Stop the moving and go to sleep already!" She demanded as quiet as she could.

Five faces turned towards her in surprise. Did they really believe that she would be able to fall asleep when they behaved like that?!

"But we are not sleepy!" Murasakibara whined, then his eyes sparked up. "Sacchin should help us fall asleep!"

"Murasakibaracchi is right!" Kise said as well, beaming at her. "Help us, Momocchi!"

For a moment, Momoi had no words in her head. She furrowed her eyebrows in helplessness. How could she help five hyped-up guys to fall asleep?

"Your voice is really pretty, Satsuki. You should sing or somethin’," Aomine mumbled beside her, blushing furiously.

Momoi considered his idea, then took a deep breath and started singing. She did not pay attention to the song she was singing, only wanted to give the rest to her friends all of them deserved after a hard day like that. When she finished the song, she looked up and an adoring smile appeared on her face. All around her, there were five teenage boys, sleeping like babies. She let out a little laughter. Sometimes, she did not know what she really was. Their manager or their mother.


	2. Analyst

Momoi was proud of her ability. Being good at analyzing matches was almost as important as the game itself – at least that was what Akashi-kun said to her after she showed him her data a few weeks ago.

As she watched her friends walk away with Aomine hitting Kise on the head, she could no help, but chuckle. She really wanted to go with them, but she had duties towards the team with could help them achieve victory and she would not want anything more than seeing their happy smiles after one.

When she stepped into the classroom, she was greeted by Akashi’s kind smile and soft gaze. She walked up to his desk and put her notebook down in which she had all of her data.

"I am sorry for having this conversation this late," Akashi said as she pulled a chair beside the desk. "I know that you must have better things to do."

"No, it is not a problem at all!" Momoi said, waving her hands in front of her face. "I would like to help the team in any way I can." Because of the smile that Akashi gave her, she felt her face heating up.

"I have never met with a girl who was this dedicated towards anything. Momoi, you are really remarkable."

 

After they had finished analyzing her data, Akashi offered her a drink. They walked to the school’s vending machine where Akashi bought a can of fruit juice for her and a can of coffee for himself. Seeing her worried look, he chuckled.

"I am delighted because of your concern, but there is no need to worry," he said with a small smile on his lips. "I still have some homework to do after I had gotten home, so the coffee is needed."

"You should take care of yourself more," Momoi mumbled to him. She knew that she had nothing to do with the other boys’ life, but she was concerned for him. Akashi touched her shoulder gently, which made her look at him.

"I was wrong, Momoi. You are not only the most dedicated girl I have ever met, but the most kind-hearted as well."


	3. Pretty woman

Letting his 16 year old former teammates seeing Momoi in a pink kimono was not a good idea. Unfortunately Aomine had only realized that when he saw the little blush on Midorimas’ face and heard Tetsu’s compliment with a gentle smile on the others’ face.

"You look beautiful, Momoi-san," he said, which made the girl beam up – but before she could jump into his neck, Aomine had grabbed the back of her kimono. 

"Sacchin looks like a cotton candy," Atsushi said, making everyone sweat drop. "Tasty."

"Murasakibara! You can not refer people to sweets. It is inappropriate," Midorima scolded the purple haired boy.

Aomine groaned out loudly and started pulling Satsuki towards the stalls.

 

They were walking between the stalls, with everyone having some kind of food in their hands. Kuroko and Momoi had chosen candy apple, Akashi had cotton candy – from which Murasakibara stole a bite from time to time after he had devoured his own, Aomine and Kise had dango, while Midorima ate yakitori.

The atmosphere was pleasant. All of them was mesmerized by the sight around them, flooding in the good memories of the summer festivals they had spent together like this in middle school – but nothing good could last forever.

"Look, the target practice booth!" Kise exclaimed happily, grabbing Momoi and Shintaro – who were walking beside him – by their arms and sprinted towards said stall. "We would like to play!" He said to the owner with his 200 watt smile.

The poor man looked at from one to the other, because he was not capable of deciding who would like to shoot first.

Midorima sighed as if he was brought to his execution, then walked to the stall. He looked back at Kise with a questioning look. Kise, understanding the message, stepped to the stall as well and paid for his game. He was the one who pulled them there after all. 

Midorima lifted the shotgun and shot at his chosen target. As it was expected, he did not miss. It seemed like he was just as talented in that as in basketball. After he had gotten his prize, he walked up to Momoi.

"Taurus’ lucky item for today is a teddy bear , nanodayo," He said with a huge blush on his face.

"Thank you, Midorin! It is so cute!" Momoi thanked the present, hugging it to her chest.

 

It was around the end of the festival. All of the Miracles and Momoi were sitting on the grass of the hill, waiting for the fireworks. Momoi rubbed her eyes, feeling a little bit lightheaded. That day was so exciting that she had not realized how much energy she lost. 

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw Atsushi tearing off a bite of cotton candy from his second one, reaching it towards her. She smiled at him gratefully and accepted the sweet. The tall boy repeated the movements, until there was not any cotton candy left.

Aomine rolled his eyes from Momois’ other side. He had no idea what had gotten into the group. It was the same Satsuki from middle school from gods’ sake – okay, maybe a little more beautiful than her every day self…

The fireworks started and all of them turned their gazes towards the shy. The colors were breathtaking and their chins dropped. Even Aomine had to admit that it was pretty – not as pretty as Satsuki, of course.

Suddenly he felt fingers intertwining with his owns and a head on his shoulder. He felt a smile on his lips. Maybe his day was not that bad after all.


End file.
